hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabian Busch
Fabian Busch (born 1 October 1975, Berlin) is a German actor and director. Fabian Busch was born in the district of Treptow and grew up in East Berlin. When he was 13, he appeared as extra in theatre plays. At age 15 and with no acting training, he applied for and received a first casting small film role in Wolfgang Kohlhaase's Inge, April und Mai (Inge, April and May). He was then taken by an agency in 1993 and played his first leading role in Matthias X. Oberg's Unter der Milchstraße (Under the Milky Way), which at the 1995 Filmfestival Max Ophüls Preis won the prize of the Saarland Prime Minister. This was followed by key roles in Andreas Dresen's Out of the skin (1997), Hans-Christian Schmid's 23 (1998), Rainer Kaufmann's and Cold Is the Breath of Evening (1999). In 2000, Busch won the German Television Award for Best Actor for the TV movie "Ten crazy days" of Christian Wagner. In 2004 he appeared as Obersturmbannführer Stehr in the critically acclaimed German film Der Untergang (Downfall). In 2010 he directed the short film "Edgar". Fabian Busch is married and has a son. Filmography *Die Jagd nach dem Bernsteinzimmer (2012) .... Justus Zacharias *Gegengerade - 20359 St. Pauli (2011) .... Arne *Bermuda-Dreieck Nordsee (2011) .... Nerd *Die Jagd nach der heiligen Lanze (2010) .... Justus *Finnischer Tango (2008) .... Rudolph *Sklaven und Herren (2008) .... Jan Schaefer *Die Tränen meiner Mutter (2008) .... Alex *Die Jagd nach dem Schatz der Nibelungen (2008) .... Justus *Evet, ich will! (2008) .... *Der Heckenschütze (2008) .... Peter Heiland *Video Kings (2007) .... Flo *Sunny (2006) .... *Großstadträuber (2006) .... Tomek *Kosher (2006) .... Tim *Denk ich an Deutschland in der Nacht... Das Leben des Heinrich Heine (2006) .... Heinrich Heine *Letzte Schlacht, Die (2005) .... Eugen Herman-Friede *Downfall (2004) .... Obersturmbannführer Stehr *SommerHundeSöhne (2004) .... Frank *Manson's Dream (2004) .... Sven Baader *Vakuum (2004) .... Mick *Tramper (2004) .... Driver *Farland (2004) .... Jakob *Vakuum (2004) .... Mick *Liegen lernen (2003) .... Helmut *Schütze holt! (2003) .... *Ein Schiff wird kommen (2003) .... Leo *Ich hab es nicht gewollt - Anatomie eines Mordfalls (2002) .... Rechtsanwalt Pohl *Weihnachten (2002) .... Wolfgang *1000 Meilen für die Liebe (2001) .... *Schneckentraum (2001) .... Oliver *Tatort - Quartett in Leipzig (2000) .... Manuel *Zehn wahnsinnige Tage (2000) .... Felix *England! (2000) .... Tom *Dogma 2000 - Unter Freunden (2000) .... Stefan *Vergessene Ritter (2000) .... Jonathan *Kalt ist der Abendhauch (2000) .... Felix *Deutschlandspiel (2000) .... Aram Radomski *Einfach raus (1999) .... Andreas Hallbrandt *Silberdisteln (1998) .... Martin *23 (1998) .... David *Mein Kind muß leben (1998) .... Marion's Boyfriend *Raus aus der Haut (1997) .... Marcus *Geisterstunde - Fahrstuhl ins Jenseits (1997) .... *Dumm gelaufen (1997) .... Jojo *Leben in Angst (1997) .... Oliver *Deutschlandlied (1996) .... Paulchen *Kinder ohne Gnade (1996) .... Dennis Lohmann *Kuppke (1996) .... *Frankie (1995) .... *Unter der Milchstraße (1995) .... Tom *Inge, April und Mai (1993) .... *Schimanski - Tödliche Liebe (2000) .... Ricardo Category:Actors